The surprising note
by Life'sNotPerfect
Summary: Sakura thinks she's not going to have a date for the prom until she finds a note in her locker. AU


**Universe: AU**

**Rating:T(PG-13)**

**Prompt: A prom**

**Dedicated to: Everyone who loves SasuSaku and the amazing anime/manga "Naruto"**

**Disclaimer: I (Unfortunately) don't and won't own "Naruto"**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura and her friends sat at the lunch table in the school's canteen. They all could hear everyone talking about the big event. In just one week it would be the Spring Prom. Everyone was excited. Girls were giggling, gossiping and talking about the perfect dress. The boys wanted to impress the girls by giving them chocolate and roses and asking them to be their date.<p>

However, Sakura wasn't as lucky as the other girls. She didn't find her Prince Charming. She wasn't sad, but a little jealous.

Ino, observing her friend's expression tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Forehead, you'll find a date to the prom. I mean I totally caught Sasuke staring at you during Homeroom." Ino said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, he was totally checking you out. It was like he wanted to eat you" Tenten added. Hinata who was very quiet blushed at her friend's comment.

"Sure he was, Tenten" Sakura said rolling her eyes. She didn't believe her friends. She was just an ordinary girl. Normal green eyes and pink hair which a lot of people thought it was dyed. She wasn't a beauty. Sasuke couldn't be interested in her. He was an A student with incredibly charming looks. Black spiked hair, onyx eyes that could hypnotize you, and a muscular body of a Greek god.

Her friends knew she has had a crush on him since 8th grade and were trying to make her feel better.

The bell rang and they got to class.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura weren't close friends but spent some time together. Their best friend was Naruto, so they went out a few times.<p>

Sakura knew him from 7th grade. At first she thought he was just that typical popular guy who was adored by every girl in school and wasn't worth the try. After some time of actually trying to know him, she figured out she liked him. A lot.

* * *

><p>That evening Sakura found a note in her locker. On it, wrote: <em>Meet me at the school's gate at 5 pm.<em>

She didn't know who would want to meet her. She was very curious so Sakura decided to see who wrote her the note. It was 3:50 pm and she had English. She couldn't concentrate. The teacher was telling something about England's history, but she didn't write much.

The bell rang and she was the first out of class.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm on her skin. She was waiting impatiently at the school two minutes that seemed like hours a figure appeared behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there. She decided to break the silence.<p>

"So you're the one who wrote the note?" Sakura asked a little nervous. She was always like that when she saw him. It was like he could melt her.

"Yes..." He said. His voice was so smooth and she wanted to kiss him. She answered.

"Okay, so why did you want to meet me?" Sakura said.

"I..."He paused. She noticed a small pink blush on his cheeks but Sakura thought she was imagining things.

" I wanted to ask you if you want to be my date for the prom. I actually liked you for some time."

Sakura couldn't express her happiness. She's waited for it since 8th grade! She smiled and hugged him tight and whispered in his ear a million of "Yes".

Then, he claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, and then it turned into a passionate one. She responded the same way. She could fall if Sasuke wasn't hugging her. Sakura was melting in his arms. It has been her first kiss and the best experience in her life so far.

They parted, and they were both panting slowly. Sakura whispered again.

"You know, I liked you for a long time."

"Glad to hear that" Sasuke said in a hushed whisper.

They stayed in each other's arms until night fell over them.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it :D review if you want. i really want to hear your opinion :)<em>


End file.
